Danmachi: A City To Burn
by dereturd
Summary: Bell was dead. Or so everyone thought. After the Record Holder was convicted of a crime he did not commit, he was 'executed' by the Guild. Betrayed by everyone he once loved, he returns to Orario to work his way back to the ranks. Vowing to haunt everyone's past and all the while avoiding the attention of people he used to know.
1. Traitor Not Betrayal Loss

_**00 - Traitor; Not. Betrayal; Loss.**_

_**(Orario, Nighttime)**_

Orario. The Labyrinth City. The city of dreams. It's the center of the world where Gods and Goddesses have descended upon. Wishing to join the mortals of the lower world just so they can have fun. Yes, it was that boring in Heaven.

The city moved about just as always. Even in the night, they were still busy as ever. Everyone's race differed and their purposes varied. From the greedy and common Adventurers to cheap but fulfilled shopkeepers. Second-tier adventurers scuffling about to proper diners and Pubs going along with business. And the proper Adventurers such as the Loki Familia and the Hermes Familia, up to the ends of the Guild. Who were monitoring Adventurer and city business as usual.

There hasn't been much happening in Orario for the past three weeks. Except for one matter, though the Guild did keep that issue to themselves until the time is right. So far, everything has been going smoothly and normally. Nothing out of the ordinary, no one stepping out of line, and everyone seemed pretty okay.

That lasted until a certain Adventurer walked out of the Dungeon entrance.

The Adventurer in focus was a white-haired ruby-eyed teenager. Who looked utterly distressed, as if someone had seen his Goddess torn into bits by Dungeon creatures. He had his light armor on, a large silver breastplate with blaze linings on the side. Two silver gauntlets with a certain stone embedded on it. His silver kneepads and shinguards with the same color scheme as the breastplate.

Usually, this boy would have such happy and naive aura around him. But not today, for he felt withdrawn. Tired.

Angry. Who? He didn't know. Probably at himself.

Adventurers who were near him suddenly stopped. Noticing the boy's presence. Some had begun to whisper amongst themselves, the mumurs spreading. Some Adventurers were somewhat rushing to his whereabouts.

Though Bell did not care for that. He needed to head for the Guild and tell Eina what happened.

He brushed past the curious Adventurers, his only priority is the Pantheon.

* * *

Bell opened the door to the Guild. When he did, some Adventurers noticed him again. Though luckily, none of which he knew their faces. It would become a shitshow if someone he knew were to confront him.

The teen walked further into the hall. When some of the Guild Staff noticed him, and noticed him as if he were threat. Some eyes were widened, others began murmuring and talking with their coworkers. Then others rushed into the office rooms, Bell didn't really see this. Because he didn't give two shits about everything right now.

Bell scanned the counters for any familiar face, and fortunately, he found his advisor.

He tiredly headed for the half-Elf advisor, and when he was nearing, the emerald eyes behind the spectacles noticed him.

She looked certainly surprised, and wore an expression that was similar to her coworkers. The other Guild members who hadn't noticed him yet up until now had their guard up. Bell's state however was still ignoring this fact and went on with his main task.

He stood before Eina's lane. Looking tired and dreaded. Silence reigned between them two, wondering who would be the first to speak.

And it was the half-Elf who began.

"Bell-kun. You're here." Eina said less enthusiastically. She saw his current state, blood and wounds all over his face. His armor was bent and damaged, same goes for his Salamander Wool. She couldn't help but voice her concern. "Are you alright?"

The white-haired teen was about to speak. When a different thought made him change his mind.

Bell just sighed and shook his head. "Can I shower first?"

"U-um.. go right ahead." Eina stammered.

If Bell wasn't feeling like he is now, he would've noticed the difference of behavior that his advisor was showing and would've immediately called her out on it.

But again, he wasn't in the mood.

He gave her a curt nod before turning right to the shower room. In truth, he didn't really need to shower, just a small wash from the sink would do.

When Bell was nowhere near Eina's sight, she turned to her coworkers. Who had that look that she knew what they all have to do. Despite her close relationship with Bell, she firmly nodded at them. And immediately, they began calling up the Adventurers they had gathered. When Eina focused back on her counter, she had a somber look on her face. Just thinking how she couldn't believe what would happen to Bell.

And within a few moments, she could hear thundering footsteps from a waiting room.

* * *

Bell opened the faucet. He began taking off his gloves and gauntlet, putting them beside the sink. He heaved a sigh, looking down on the sink. Then looking up to the mirror before him. His cute and charming face looked rather worn out and sorrowful. His eyes looked dead, soulless. He had cuts and wounds all over his face. And his neck had been painted with dried blood, looking pretty recent and fresh.

He knew what happened down there. And he couldn't forgive himself for it. For all what happened, he regretted going down there in the first place.

'_Why?_' Was his thought. '_Why was I the one that walked out of that place last?_'

He was tempted to punch something, but doing so would only make things worse.

He stared back at himself, and when he did, he could only remember the events that happened that were fresh in his mind.

* * *

Bell flipped over the Xenos Wyvern and immediately took cover from the small pebble-like projectile that the aggravated monsters were shooting.

The teen immediately stood out of cover and prepared his magic.

"Firebolt!" Bell chanted as his outstretched hand shot a medium sized fireball towards the horde of monsters just meters away from them. Hitting at least two of them with it. He went back to cover immediately, as he knew he wouldn't be able to survive from those monsters at this rate. Judging from their barren amount of supplies and consciousness left, their best bet is to flee from this place right now.

So he quickly moved in his cover as he managed to get atop his Wyvern companion. He saw a glimpse of his fellow Adventurer rushing towards him as well. Bell quickly grabbed him with his outreached hand as he and Bell adjusted on their seats. While luckily evading every projectile being fired at them.

"Go!" Bell tapped his heel onto the Xeno.

"_We're outta here!_" The Wyvern roared as he flapped his wings and immediately flew out of their current spot. All the while tanking the hits being taken from the monsters below.

"Yeah! We did it!" Bell exclaimed in both joy and relief as he turned to his companion. "Ouka! We're gonna get out of here!"

But instead, his ally was only breathing erratically. A bloody hand made it's way to Bell's neck, before being dragged down and placed back onto his stomach.

Which was bleeding heavily.

"Ouka?" Bell looked instantly worried and scared.

"A-gagh.. oh shit!" Ouka groaned as he tried and pressed his hand downward, attempting to stop the bleeding. He was getting paler by the second, and that could mean he could succumb to it any moment...

'_No! Don't think about it Bell!_' The white-haired teen internally yelled at himself. Before he focused his attention and concern to Ouka.

"No, no, no.. okay Riley?" Bell called out the Wyvern they were riding on. "Get to the 18th Floor, now!"

"_I'll try!_" The Wyvern replied.

"Don't _try_, do it!" Bell replied angrily. His primary focus was stopping the bleeding, he ripped a part of his shirt and pressed it down upon his fellow Familia Captain. "It's gonna be okay! Hey, hey. Ju-just hold on!"

Ouka's breathing only got worse, it was getting raggedy by the second. He was losing blood, and fast. He didn't have any healing items left. It was scaring Bell and any moment it can happen. He tried to calm him down and it might miraculously make it better.

"Hey, just think about what everyone's gonna say when we come back up. Hm?" Bell flashed him a calming smile.

But then Ouka's breathing slowed. _'Ouka?'_

Ouka spoke in a weak and fading voice.

"I'm sorry..."

Then he stopped breathing.

His eyes went dead, lifeless.

And Bell watched it happen. Disbelief and denial running through him.

The only sounds were his steady breathing and the sounds of wings flapping.

Then the sounds were suddenly tuning out, his mind focusing on his fellow Captain's body.

He suddenly felt something in his hands, when he looked down on it, he found Ouka's bloodied hand handing him a small rolled-up scroll.

Bell didn't move his palm, but Ouka's hand dragged from him and went limp on his stomach.

* * *

Bell's palm was slowly getting cleaner. Though he didn't bother to wash up the rest of the dried blood. There wasn't much of a point to it, and he wanted his business done so he can go to Takemikazuchi and Mikoto and tell them...

'_No. No need to think about that now._' Bell was right. His priority was to tell Eina what happened.

How three parties of Adventurers died and he was the last one to survive.

Bell gave his palm one last brush, before using both wet hands to rub his eyes. Cleaning up any signs of fatigue that he had. He looked in the mirror one last time. Before he closed up the faucet and gathered his belongings.

When he opened the bathroom door, he saw a tall, largely-muscled Boaz staring him down. Bell was looked at him weirdly and was about to say something.

Until the Boaz grabbed his head and slammed it onto the door frame.

Bell fell to the ground with a grunt, pain immediately registering to him. He was on his knees, a hand on the floor as he groaned heavily. Bell raised his head, and saw the people that were waiting for him. The King, Perseus, the Braver, and the Guild Pig himself. All of them, standing and staring him down.

And they all looked angry.

Disappointed.

Aggressive.

_'They're after me..' _Was what Bell thought.

He didn't take the time to think of things, he only saw enemies and his primal instinct kicked in.

Self-defense.

The King suddenly saw the Rabbit Foot draw out a black knife from his right sleeve, he immediately stopped him with two hands. His speed overwhelming his reflexes. Bell stood as his left hand also formed a long white knife from his sleeve. Aimed towards the King's head. Which was immediately stopped by the King's other hand.

Bell tried to push his blades, but his Level 4 status was too much for the King's Level 7 status. And even he was surprised when the teen fought back.

And so the King raised his left arm and made the teen trap himself with his limbs. Both his arms crossed and trapping him. The Level 7 Adventurer then shoved the white-haired teen into a wall, and again sent him to the wall. As said wall cracked from the impact. Bell became dazed, and when he thought the King was done, he received a forearm to the face. The massive pain registered to his head.

The King twisted his wrist and locked Bell in a headlock. His free hand with Hakugen couldn't do anything, while his right hand that the King trapped was also useless. The King tightened his muscles, as Bell began choking and losing breath. Perseus, the Braver and the Captain of the Guild watched him, as the last of the group marched and crouched to his level.

Bell didn't know why they were doing this. And so he had to voice his thought.

"Wh-why?! What did.. I.. do..?!"

Royman explained.

"You murdered six Adventurer parties down in the Lower Floors!"

'_Wait, six?_'

Royman continued, pointing his finger at Bell for emphasis. "They were all massacred in horrible ways, and the evidence we've found led to you!"

Bell really wanted to yell back how he didn't kill any of his fellow comrades—

'_No. It's true._' Bell sombered. '_I did lead them to their deaths._'

"We thought you were a good kid, what happened to the real Cranel boy? Murderer!" Royman spat at him and gave the King a small nod.

And immediately, the Level 7 tightened his hold on Bell. Basically squeezing the life out of him. Bell's face was going red, the blood and the pressure coming to his brain. He didn't have any other trick in his sleeve. His vision was blurring, he could even feel trace amounts of water in his eyes. He couldn't do anything else, and so he closed his eyes. Waiting for it to sweep him away.

This was it. He was going to die. This is punishment, for the death he had given to his fellow Adventurers. Ones that he accompanied. Ones that he helped.

And ones that stood by his side. Knowing he did his best to save them all.

Then Ouka's lifeless face flashed before him again.

Would he let himself succumb to death?

'_No. This is wrong._' Then something in Bell snapped. '_I have to avenge them. Ouka.. they were murdered by something._'

Bell's eyes opened. A fire of determination streaked through him.

'_NO!_'

Adrenaline rushed through his veins. As Bell used it to move himself and send the King to the wall. The strength suddenly surprised the Level 7 Adventurer, and didn't brace for the pain to come. His lock on Bell loosened, as Bell used the window of opportunity to flip the King over him. The three others in the room were caught off-guard and were too surprised to do anything.

Bell stood to his feet as the King swung a fist at him. Only for his forearm to get sliced off by the Hestia Knife.

"GAGH!" Ottar yelled in pain as Bell relentlessly continued with a slice towards his hip and a slash to his leg. "Ngh, ARGHH!"

Ottar knelt on the ground, the pain overtaking him as his mind clouded. Bell didn't waste time and immediately stabbed the King through the shoulders. He didn't know if he killed him or not, he had to get out of here fast.

"Finn, Andromeda! DO SOMETHING!" Bell heard Royman yell as the Guild Pig stepped back. Only for him to fall on his ass. The white-haired teen saw Asfi and Finn draw their small weapons. But Bell was faster, as he removed his blades on the King and immediately threw the Hestia Knife to Asfi's shoulders with a flick of a wrist.

"Nrgh!" Asfi cried in pain as she fell on the floor. Bell then focused his attention on Finn. Who swung his knife at him only for Bell to block it. The teen used his right hand to punch Finn in the gut and ribs, knocking the air out of him.

"Ggh!" Finn choked, as Bell grabbed Finn's wrist and stabbed his Hakugen onto Finn's forearm. Getting him stuck on the floor. "Gagh!"

Bell then looked at the last person of the group, Royman. He made his way to him as his fists clenched.

But didn't expect the magic sword he hid behind him as the weapon shot a bolt of lightning at his face.

And suddenly, the world turned black.

* * *

When he woke up, he was locked up in a jail cell. Then someone came in and he was told that he was under arrest. He would go on trial and get a hearing soon. Then for two months, he endured the hardship of prison. He suffered, mentally and physically. His mind, darkened with the last thoughts and shit he experienced. He didn't have any plans, he was hopeless in this regard. His friends—no, _former _friends visited him. He was surprised when most of them, and the ones he was closest to the most, barraged him with insults and curses. And only some were feeling sorry for him, doubting his arrest. While he thanked them for their sympathies, it was overwhelmed by the amount of death threats and witch hunting he received from majority.

And then the judgement came, death row.

He didn't get any hopes up, and when this came, he wasn't really surprised. So then he was to be executed, right in front of a crowd.

That crowd wasn't a crowd, it was an audience. Everyone—though some weren't present in the execution—cheered for his death. Including his closest friends. Ones he didn't expect to have such vulgarity. He didn't have any hopes, and cursing them back wouldn't do him good. So he only hoped for the best. The best was joining his grandfather in the afterlife, and possibly his parents.

Then, the sentence came. Death by his own weapon. Everyone was surprised, but it didn't stop them from cheering any further. So when the executioner held up the Hestia Knife, he accepted his fate.

And so the knife was plunged into his heart.

* * *

...

...

...

Bell groaned.

'_Am I.. dead?_'

He was answered with a jolt of pain through his body. Making him wince.

His vision slowly opened, it blurred. He wanted to rub his eyes so much, but the pain and something else made him paralyzed to his spot. He didn't know what was going on.

But he could confirm something.

'_I'm alive..._'

Bell managed to open his eyes completely. Though blurred, it slowly became clear. What he saw was the blue sky, one that he didn't expect to see immediately. He moved his eyes, and saw grass and a forest.

'_What the..?_'

He looked to his right this time, and found the land changed by gravel. A castle in the distance, ruined and destroyed.

Then he heard footsteps come near him. Alert and worry becoming his first instinct. He expected his savior, or a monster to eat him up. The latter could be better.

But instead, a woman's voice greeted him by surprise.

"So, the _Little Rookie_'s awake, hm?" Then to his left, a tall figure wearing brown pants and weird armor stood before him. Her left hand was replaced, mechanical looking. As if it were a prosthetic.

A foot hit Bell on the shoulder. Making him grunt as the pain imploded inside of him. He tried to look to his left, as the figure began to crouch down.

"Get the fuck up. We've got a city to burn."

Then a woman with the reigning presence of a Goddess met his eyes. Raven hair and red eyes meeting him back. A small grin formed on her face.

And from here on out, Bell's life wasn't done yet.

For he had _a city to burn._

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is written within one night. Expect some minor errors here and there. The next chapter of this would come soon and it'll involve more details. And so would the Fallout fanfic.**


	2. Once A Hero

_**01 - Once a Hero**_

_**(Orario, Nighttime)**_

"Welcome to Orario. State your business." The gatekeeper asked. Waiting for a response from the newcomer.

The man in the black hooded cloak raised his head slightly. The gatekeeper couldn't see his eyes, but can feel his gaze upon him. He didn't respond immediately, rather they stood there in silence first before the man finally spoke.

"_A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid._"

If it had been any other person to hear that, they would've scoffed and told the man to bugger off.

But this man was prepared, and the gatekeeper was informed of his arrival. He smiled when he realized this was what Goddess Nemesis had told him of. The man who killed death himself. The man who rose from the grave. The man who won't bite the dust.

The man who would haunt those who abandoned him.

That day when he was blacklisted, when he was sent to death row. When he was executed. He knew he wasn't a hero no longer. No one was there to stand by his side when he was about to be executed—no. They were all opposed of him.

He knew what he was. A victim, not a murderer. The stooge of a bad joke, who was too late to realize the full meaning of it. He realized what those pieces of garbage in the Dungeon did to him, just so they could use it as a cover for an invasion. An invasion he dismantled when everyone thought he was dead. And when everything was said and done, no one in Orario even knew they were in danger.

So did he vow revenge on those who wronged him? No, not really. That was just a part of the ride.

Orario's a city of dreams.

And Bell is a big dreamer.

"Ah, Mr. Cranel. Glad to see you made it back." The gatekeeper grinned. "Or should I say, Mr. Lenarc?"

"You should know the rule by now, Synenochos. I'm not Bell Cranel anymore. My name is Leb Lenarc." Bell corrected him, stepping forward and getting close to the gates.

"Good thing I dismissed the others today. Otherwise, we would have some complicated matters arising." The gatekeeper named Synenochos smiled as he walked with Bell to the archway.

Bell looked around before realizing what he meant. No one was there—not even a backup guard—to watch over the gate. "Ah yeah. That would be very inconvenient. Thanks for that."

Synenochos only nodded before they were just beneath the archway. "Your belongings have been transferred to your flat. I assume you are prepared for your very first job?"

He could see Bell nod measly. "To you, it looks impossible. To me? This is like Dungeon crawling all over again."

"Are you sure about that? Especially on how to approach Fels?" Synenochos asked warily, his eyes darting to the city next to him.

Bell sighed deeply, as if he was tired of hearing it. "Leave the worrying to me."

"Whatever you say," Bell nodded as he was about to make his way to the city. Before Synenochos spoke once more. "_Little Rookie._"

The black-hooded man stopped in his tracks. He turned to meet the eyes of Synenochos, who had a sly smile on his face. Bell only returned him a glare, before facing the city before him as he continued his merry way to his new shelter.

But while Bell was walking, he took up the sights and atmosphere of the city before him. The city he once lived in, the city he once lived amongst. People were walking around him. Their destination unknown, but he cared not for that. He saw groups, trios, duos, or even single people walking. Their race and appearance differing all around. Unless he saw double-mint twins in the corner of his eyes, no one here was wearing and carrying the same thing.

The mood differed from each group. Some were tired, others pissed off. Likely ex-Soma members who still follow Zanis' methods. But it was mostly positive moods he could sense from people. Happy, relieved, celebrating, there's no end to what Bell can sense.

He remembered how he walked the same streets with his entire Familia.

Now? He's walking against them. A man holding a grudge against everyone here. Including the Familia he was once proud of.

It was a good thing no one seemed to pay him mind. The gear he's currently wearing does make him blend in like the rest of the crowd. A large hooded black cloak covering his entire body. For extra measure, he even wore a ski mask and red goggles over it. Any trace of his hair or eyes wouldn't be easy to catch. Though sooner or later, he'd have to change his attire.

Not even Fels or Ouranos can see through his disguise. Hell, he even had a skill in his Falna that made him invisible to the eye of Freya. His soul would be blending in like the rest of the major population. While it sounded dumb and complicated, any worry he had over his identity was non-existent. He made sure that this was foolproof.

With that, he had one destination in mind. Before he'd have the choice of going home, he does have to complete his current task before going freelance here in Orario.

* * *

_**(Underneath the Guild)**_

"Fels. Report." A single voice reverberated throughout the room.

"As expected, we have finished up the matters concerning the New Evilus." A hollow and echo-ish voice replied. While a shuffle of movement followed, as a slim figure wearing a dark robe walked into the light. Just where the Deity on the throne can see him.

"Ah yes, the set of incidents four years ago. Was there any new findings with the project?"

"Yes. And unfortunately, this new tidbit of information is going to change everything."

The God on the throne had a feeling of worry and suspense. "What would that would be?"

"Remember Bell Cranel?"

The God spat venom when he heard that name. "Yes. That damned boy. What of him?"

"We were wrong all along."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Now this is getting on Ouranos' nerves.

"What I mean is, he didn't set up those mass murders back then."

"What? How would you know? Where is your confirmation?!"

"Easy, Ouranos." The robe raised a skeletal hand. "We found out that a major commander of the Evilus managed to slip away from the large bust we had pulled off back then. It seemed he wasn't doing anything, just laying low and living a normal life."

The God sighed. "Where are you going with this?"

"We arrested him as I went to interrogate him. We negotiated that he would be serving 5 years in imprisonment, while he would tell us everything he knew about the current standing of Evilus."

"And?"

"I'll give you the short version: The Evilus is no more."

"Wh-what?" The God stuttered, thinking this was a joke.

"I am not jesting. He said that they have disbanded four years ago. Just 6 months after Bell Cranel was executed."

"That... seems specific."

"Indeed it was. I thought the word isn't accidental, and it felt suspicious. I questioned him further, and he told me that the Rabbit Foot himself destroyed their operation and disbanded the Evilus without anyone even knowing."

Still, there was something missing.

"Fels. How is Cranel innocent in all this?"

"The commander explained that he was just a cover for what seemed to be an invasion. Elaborating that the creatures that the Loki Familia fought in Knossos were the ones that lead them to a trap. And that Bell Cranel heading to the Dungeon alone for three weeks was just a coincidence and a perfect cover. When I again established a means of communication with the Xenos, I asked of Cranel's whereabouts. They did see him in the Lower Floors, not wherever the creatures put him in the middle ones."

"What the? Does this mean..?"

"You know what it means. Bell Cranel is not dead."

"And he wasn't meant to be convicted of those crimes." Ouranos concluded. Heaving a sigh.

This revelation was breathtaking. Everyone in this city thought that the boy was a traitorous trash, including his own Familia. The day he was executed, he watched everyone he loved cheer for his death. That's right, they cheered at the boy's body limping to the ground.

Now Fels is telling him that the boy is not only not dead, but also, he was the one who destroyed the Evilus four years ago? And all the Loki Familia was chasing around were nothing but ghosts?

That's why they went quiet and hit a roadblock when they tried predicting the Evilus' next moves.

The boy himself, Bell Cranel. The way he cried out and tried to tell them that he was an innocent man all along? Looking back at it, Ouranos is now feeling regret when he thought of that execution. A victim in all of this crap. Plus, he was not only a victim, but a hero of this story.

Damn it.

"Fels. Send this information to Royman. And hand me a copy of the report."

"Affirmat—GAHAH!"

"Fels—ARGH!"

Both suddenly were electrocuted. A magic rope suddenly binding the two. A blue tangible beam wrapped around Ouranos and his throne while Fels was surrounded by a magic barrier.

The two struggled and strained while the magic only tightened their hold on them. Fels couldn't access his magic to get them out of this, while Ouranos was struggling to get a hold of his Divine Powers. Whatever they were caught by, it was silencing their magical prowess.

Who would do this? Was it the Evilus? The commander that they arrested? Don't even think that Enyo suddenly returns—

_Click. Clack._

Then there was clapping resounding all over the room.

"You know Fels, I thought it'd be harder to catch you two off-guard." A voice that sounded a bit familiar spoke.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Ouranos demanded.

When suddenly, a hooded figure clad in a black cloak appeared beside Fels. The hood was then removed, and revealed instead was an entirely masked man with red goggles over his eyes.

"Hate to break it to you two, but you're not getting out of this alive."

In a blink of an eye, a knife made it's way to both Ouranos' and Fels' shoulders.

"GAGHHAOW!" Both cried in pain. The black-robed mage sounded like he was seething through his teeth. If he had any.

The cloaked figure kept walking a bit more just before stopping where the steps leading to Ouranos' throne was at.

"I'll spare you both the suspense. And tell you who I am."

The man proceeded to pull off the ski-mask and raised his goggles to his hair, revealing the white hair and crimson eyes.

The God and the Mage stopped dead in their tracks when they immediately realized who he was.

Speak of the damn devil.

"Cranel-san." Fels managed to croak out.

"Correct, Fels. This time however, I don't go by Bell Cranel." Bell presented himself. "The name's Leb Lenarc."

Fels choked, but managed to speak. "H-huh, smart.."

"Hm?" Bell looked expectantly towards Fels.

"I g-get what y-you did with your na-name.."

"Do you now?" Bell said in a somewhat mocking manner.

"Y-you changed your n-name—"

Bell chuckled. He knew Fels was right. "You don't have to explain it, the fact that you acknowledged it.. I'm surprised you cracked that down within a second."

"Uh-ngh.. Cranel boy... we know.. what really happened.." The voice of Ouranos choked. He tried to squirm, only for the magic binds cinching tighter. Barely making the God breath at this point.

"What do you mean?" Bell asked.

"We-we... learned the tr-truth. E-Enyo used y-you as an excuse..!" Fels explained as he tried to gasp for air.

"Ah. That." Bell said, as if he remembered. "Yeah, that entire debacle. So what?"

"S-so what? That me-means you're a hero! Y-you stopped the invasion and possibly the end of Orario without anyone even kn-knowing!" Ouranos stated.

"We can... ngh! We can fix your identity! Your reputation! They'll know.. you're alive!" Fels felt like his entire body was being crumpled. But he proceeded no less. "J-just let us go!"

"Heh." Bell scoffed. Shaking his head, as if he was disappointed. Then he raised an arm up, and formed a tighter fist. Where then the binds that held Fels and Ouranos just became tighter. Basically strangling them.

"There's no point. It's not as easy to fix everything what you and those Dungeon trash took from me. While everyone could forgive me, I doubt I can do the same. I was that person who watched my friends swear at me, curse at me. Throw crap at me. I may have been a kind person, but that kindness has limits." Bell turned to Fels and Ouranos. Instead of a victorious smile, he looked pissed off.

"You know deep down, I kind of wish it would all go back to normal." He flashed a somber smile, before it was replaced by a deadly scowl. "But that's a thing of the past. I'm over that hero stuff. I'm not a hero, I'm just a walking corpse."

"Nrgh.."

"P-please.."

Both of them struggled. One of them begged. The other angered. They have to find a way out of this.

"Heheheh." Bell weakly laughed. "I know those looks. You're thinking about it. You're thinking of possible exits. Scenarios. Both of you are scrounging for a way out in your heads. Let me reassure you, no one is coming down here."

Now that got Fels and Ouranos scared shitless.

"As much as I would explain how everyone is averting their way to this place, I simply don't have time for that." Bell then pulled out a black orb. It was emitting a smoke-like glow. Energy was flowing from it, and it felt formidably powerful.

"Fels. I know I cannot simply kill you. However, I can banish you." After that last part, if Fels were to have eyes, they would have looked so terrified. "Thanks to _Mystery_, I crafted an item that has the ability to send others into a different dimension for a long time. That, or you'd be lucky to get sent to a black hole."

"Whatever you're doing... I can make my way out of it.." Fels managed to speak out. Leading Bell to laugh lightly.

"Oh ho ho. Not this time Fels." Bell then crushed the orb with his palm. The energy suddenly being absorbed by him. He could feel it, the power and the rage. It was too much for the black-robed mage.

"Wait—"

"Goodbye, _Cat of Altena_." Bell didn't give Ouranos a chance to interrupt. Before he knew it, the white-haired boy drew a black knife from his scabbard and slashed at where Fels' neck was at.

"NO!" Ouranos yelled. Watching Fels body being sucked up and absorbed by a small black hole. His physical presence being blown into the void like smoke. Ouranos only sat there, watching his fellow mage swirl and spiral before completely disappearing without a trace.

When the void disappeared and silenced rose, all Ouranos could do was stare blankly. And think how he failed his comrade. While Bell looked from where Fels was standing and to where Ouranos was sitting. As soon as the God was snapped out of his thoughts, he darted his eyes onto Bell. Who stared back at him.

"Now, it's your turn." Bell said as he tossed the knife onto his left hand and gripped it reversely. While Ouranos lost more of his breath. Not because of the magic chains, but because he was at loss.

He wondered, is this how he's going to get back to Heaven?

No. If he's going back to Heaven, he won't simply go without answers.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" Ouranos managed to speak out.

"Why? Well, it's just business." Bell simply replied as he made his way up the steps.

He's coming.

"Business..!?" Ouranos stated with grit and confusion.

"I'll spare you the pain, I'm not working with the Evilus. It's simply a job." Bell answered as he continued up the steps.

He's walking closer.

"What if.. you're just a puppet in all that plan?"

"Haha. Aren't us mortals all?" Bell shook his head.

He's up the steps.

"I'll tell you this as well: This entire Guild will burn." Bell stopped just before Ouranos' throne.

"Wh-why you.."

"Ah, ah, ah." Bell held up a finger. "If you're worried, I'm just going to burn every document this place has. No one's going to die."

What?!

This boy would burn away everything this entire place had worked hard for? Over the past centuries?!

Ouranos couldn't contain his rage. He wanted so much to punch this boy square in the teeth.

"Why? What would you get... out of all of this?" Ouranos seethed.

"Money. Duh." Bell shrugged. "I'm going to need some if I want to live a life again."

Then the white-haired teen (teen or man? He is 18) pulled out a pouch that he then emptied the contents around the throne and threw the rest of it down the platform.

"Plus.." Bell began, looking at Ouranos square in the eyes. "..I also get revenge."

In one swift move, Bell placed his right hand over the God's eyes and sliced open his throat with his knife.

"The deed is done."

As Bell sheathed his blade, he then saw Ouranos' body glow white. He immediately knew what it was, and so he had to get moving. Bell didn't rush, but he made his way down the steps and headed for the stairs. While putting back his mask and goggles then pulling up the black hood. As he walked away from the platform, the corpse of Ouranos suddenly generated a pillar of light. It shot through the ceiling, breaching onto a different room of the Guild.

Which was the archives.

Then, the beacon of light breached through the ceiling once more. Before finally making it's way up to the heavens. As it did, the platform suddenly went aflame. And so did the archives. As a torrent of fire was unleashed upon the shelves and cabinets. It spread quickly, burning the room faster than it initially would have.

Suddenly, the two-block radius around the Guild shook like an earthquake.

* * *

**_(Guild Main Floor)_**

"Wh-what the-?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Take cover!"

Yells of panic reverberated around the main hall. As both Adventurers and Guild Staff ducked and protected themselves from the sudden earthquake. The entire room shook, possibly the actual building itself. People shielded their heads, others protected each other, some ducked underneath tables or furniture, and then the remaining dashed outside. Assuming it was safer outdoors. The Guild Members shielded their heads as well or placed themselves underneath something. The building was vibrating and creating small debris. All of them were yelling in panic, not knowing what was going on.

Then the shaking started to fade. And slowly, the quake eased. The rustling of objects went from wild to calm within moments. And soon, the entire building stopped vibrating altogether.

The entire hall went silent. Waiting and anticipating for an aftershock of some kind. When they were sure it was done, a sudden yell confirmed their safeness. "We're good!"

Then murmurs and activity continued.

But it was suddenly stopped when a member or two emerged from a door. Panting and sweating while they had the look of fear on their faces.

"GET HELP! THE ARCHIVES IS BURNING!"

That sole statement ensued panic.

* * *

_**(Outside)**_

"What the.." Tiona uttered as she looked over to the pillar of light. "What's going on?"

"Tiona-san! It's coming from the Guild!" Lefiya exclaimed, pointing towards the area where it had a large fire in the epicenter.

"What?! We gotta tell Captain!" Tiona suggested, when two figures bursted through the balcony doors of the Twilight Manor.

Tione panted as Ais looked very worried. The Sword Princess was the first to speak. "Lefiya! Riveria needs you now!"

"Eh?!"

Tione clarified. "We have an emergency over at the Guild! The Captain is coming over there right now!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Tiona said as she and Lefiya joined the other two. The quad running out of the Manor and fast.

"What's happening over there?" Lefiya asked worryingly.

"There's a large fire over at the Guild." Tione answered.

"What's the large light all about? Did something happen?" Tiona asked.

"A God went to heaven."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

"Everyone, I want you to focus your efforts on the fire inside! We have to clear up the building and make sure no one is still in there!" Finn ordered as they followed as instructed. The mages channeled whatever magic they could chant while Riveria guided them. Other adventurers rushed into the Pantheon while a Dwarf that smelled of fire and ash walked past the crowd. Carrying two bodies across his shoulders. He made his way to the Pallum in-charge after handing the bodies to the medics.

"Gareth, have you checked the source?" Finn asked.

"I only saw a glimpse of it. But there was a hole in the middle of the archives, and it's where most of the fire came from." Gareth answered. He looked up to the sky, still seeing the beacon of light piercing through the night sky.

"Royman!" Finn yelled as the Captain of the Guild ran to where the Braver was.

"Finn, th.. the-"

"Gather your words! What is it?"

"OURANOS! OURANOS IS DEAD!"

* * *

"Eh? A crisis?" A curious female voice asked. Her lips touching the divine wine she had poured on her burgundy glass. Her light purple eyes watching a large building shake and burn, while a tower of light cut through the heavens. The most likely outcome she could think of was that of a Divine being dying. Her only guess was the God of the sky.

"My lady, should I interfere?" A masculine voice spoke from behind her. She didn't think of a need for her Familia to intervene. Not unless it has the entire city at stake. Or maybe one of her soon-to-be members are being claimed by another Familia she really dislikes. She can do what she did with the Ishtar Familia again, while she wouldn't break a sweat herself.

However, there is one thing her Familia can do as of now.

So she responded. "No. But.. I want you to check through every network we have connections with and compile any new chatter there has been recently."

"Of course." The voice replied, before the sound of heavy footsteps littered the room. The sounds fading out eventually.

The Goddess in her throne chuckled. Before having another sip of her wine.

She was bored before, and now this happened. Finally, something interesting she could watch.

Freya giggled to herself. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of the city. Now occupied with the Pantheon burning to the ground.

* * *

"Misha!" The brown-haired half-elf cried. As the pink-haired human rushed out of the smoke. Coughing while at it. She coughed all the smoke away, before feeling the arms of her coworker around her.

"Eina..." She said with a weak voice.

"I thought you were a goner..." The voice hugging her crumbled. She could hear slight sobbing, and for that, she immediately released the embrace. Looking at her coworker and best friend.

"Eina.. calm down!" Misha comforted her friend. Caressing her hair while the girl before her weakly sobbed. The half-elf's hands covering her mouth as trace amounts of water can be seen in the corner of her eyes.

Ironically, it should be the pink-haired girl whining about how she almost died. And here she was, comforting her friend rather than the other side around.

"Misha..." Eina's voice faded. Her emerald eyes finally meeting pink ones. She saw her friend's expression, relieved and happy.

"I'm okay, don't you see?" Misha slightly presented herself. She was right. Despite having a few burns and dirt on her clothes, she was nonetheless fine. It somewhat calmed Eina. Who finally rubbed her eyes and chuckled weakly.

"Ehehe, I'm sorry.." Eina smiled weakly. Regaining her composure and standing up straight.

"You don't have to, Eina." Misha smiled at her, before her expression turned serious. "Besides, we have a different situation at hand."

"Yes. You're right." Eina looked around her, seeing some of her coworkers helping and assisting the Adventurers or the Ganesha Familia. Some were running into the fire, and others are being treated by medics. Some have passed out, others were injured from the fire.

Then the half-elf looked at the sky. Seeing the pillar of light still present. She knew what it was and it only meant one thing.

A God had died. And it wouldn't take a genius from the Guild to guess who it was.

But rather, her concern was different.

'Why? Who would do such a thing?'

But then she was knocked out of her stupor, insisting Misha to help her with the matter at hand. Rushing into the troubled crowd and doing whatever needed to be done.

* * *

"Ryuu! What's going on?" Syr asked, looking very worried. Her elf friend had just entered the building, and while she looked stoic as ever, she too was disturbed at what was going on.

"The Guild. It's burning." Ryuu answered.

"Nya?! Meow, we should do something! Nya!" The brown-haired cat person exclaimed. Arnya turned to Mama Mia who also had just entered the building. "Mama Mia, we should mew something!"

"We can't, Arnya. There's nothing we can do to help for now." Mama Mia replied bluntly. "We'll just have to wait for official instructions."

Mia pictured Royman crying for help. Boy, that would make her day.

"So, Mama Mia. What do we do now?" Lunoire chimed in from the bar. Referring to the fact that every one of their customers are gone.

"Clean up, of course. The sooner we finish this, the better. And if the Guild might need help from us, we should be ready." The dwarf patron explained.

"Should I head to the Guild and see if anyone would need help?" Syr asked, pointing towards the direction of the Pantheon.

"Fine. Make it quick. Take Lunoire with you." Mama Mia stated, as the two girls immediately rushed out of the building and headed towards the line of fire. "Everyone else, get to work. We gotta make this place presentable."

The remaining elf and cat persons nodded and went to their respective workplaces. When everyone began working, the remaining workers bunched up and began talking among themselves.

"So, whatnya think of this, mew?" Arnya whispered as she grabbed a mop.

"Whatever would it be, it is not good." Ryuu stated as she began stacking the plates into the cabinet.

"I agree nya! We should be out there helping them kick their sornyew butt!" Chloe said as she doused a rag in water.

While they spoke, the front door opened. Revealing a muscled Boaz with his right arm replaced with a prosthetic. One that was durable and suited for adventuring. Mama Mia immediately noticed who it was.

"Ottar." She greeted.

"Mia." The King greeted back.

"I assume you're not here for takeout?" Mia made her way to the Level 7.

The King only handed her a pouch filled with Valis. The dwarf swiped it from him and checked it. Certainly impressed by what he had to offer.

"The Lady is needing new talk in the street. If you have heard any, be sure to let us know." Ottar stated.

"Hm." Mia nodded, plopping the pouch on a table. "Don't expect too much."

Ottar nodded measly. "I shall be off then."

Before he could've reached the door, a group of adventurers were carrying people. As the one and only Dea Saint entered the pub.

"Mama Mia, I need medical supplies stat!" Airmid exclaimed as bodies of injured Guild members were carried inside.

"Duty calls." Mia told Ottar, as she headed back and instructed her workers to gather most of the medical supplies they had.

The King only watched. Not bothering to help as the crowd increased in numbers and so did the noise. There were plenty of doctors and medics inside, tending to every needy patient.

While Ottar did not look fazed about the whole situation, this was somewhat worrying him.

'No. I shouldn't focus on that now.' He thought as he looked at his bionic arm.

He was right. This could wait. He had a job to do.

* * *

"Mikoto!" Welf yelled as he rushed towards her. Helping her carry an unconcious Haruhime from the flames.

"Master Welf, where's Lady Lili?" The raven-haired girl asked as they both laid down the unconscious Renard on the floor. Allowing a medic to treat her properly.

"She's gathering Hestia-sama! I don't think it's safe for them to stay in the manor with this happening!" The blacksmith pointed at the burning Guild and the slowly fading pillar of light.

"What are you getting at?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm saying that there's someone out there burning and killing Gods. I don't want to take chances with something like this." Welf replied.

_**BOOMPH, CRASH!**_

A portion of the building collapsed in front of them. Mikoto and Welf shielded themselves from the embers. Raising a forearm to block any incoming particles going towards their way. When they were sure nothing was reaching them, they looked back at the flames.

"How is it still on fire?" Welf told himself.

"Why aren't the mages' magic working?" Mikoto wondered, looking around for any mage of the sort trying to put out the fire. There wasn't any near them, but from the distant area, there were small groups trying to calm the blazing flame.

Then she noticed two familiar figures.

"It's Lady Lili and Lady Hestia!" Mikoto exclaimed, Welf heard her and looked at where she was looking.

Indeed it was. A Prum carrying a comically large backpack jogged with a pigtailed childish Goddess right behind her.

"Welf-kun!" Hestia exclaimed.

"Mikoto-sama!" Lili yelled.

As they reached them, they stopped and tried to catch their breath. Panting from exhaustion. As soon as they felt recovered, Hestia raised her head and looked around frantically.

"Haruhime! Where's Haruhime?" Hestia asked worringly.

The far eastern girl was the one to calm her down. "It's alright Lady Hestia, she's being treated."

That gave the loli Goddess relief. She sighed. "Thank goodness.."

Lili looked at the fire worryingly. It wasn't spreading, but it was still dangerous.

Everyone in the Hestia Familia wondered the same thing. Asking the same question as anyone else.

Who were to do such a thing?

* * *

_**(A Random Rooftop)**_

The cloaked teen watched the Pantheon burn and the pillar of light die out. He watched people rush to the Guild, some he could see were familiar people. People that he doesn't have time to mess with. The crowd only got larger and larger, but the flames weren't going out anytime soon. Even with the powerful water magic mages were chanting, it still didn't work.

"Guess I'm back." Bell muttered. As he began to peel away from the sight and finally leave.

This is just one of the very many shits he has to pull off here in Orario.

And these people are not prepared for their beloved city to burn.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter might get a rewrite. It might not. Either way, this chapter doesn't seem too good for my liking.  
**

**I do plan for this to have several chapters. But I don't have that much planned. Just this first chapter and that's it. So for now, this will stay as it is. ******Also, if you think those were just Bell's list of initially convicted crimes that the Guild pinned him with, that's not even the end of it.** If you want to see more, be sure to let me know.**

**Until then, have a nice day.**


	3. Memory: Resurrection, 1

_**02 **__**_****– ****_Memory: Resurrection, Part 1**_

_"Nrgh!" Bell collapsed on the floor. The cart dropping and rolling his body onto the wooden surface. His bare chest can feel the wood meeting his skin. It was smooth, smooth enough that he was sure he wouldn't get a splinter anytime soon._

_When he woke up, he was still wearing nothing but his pants. Then he saw a Goddess crouch before him. After that, he somehow passed out. He didn't know what time it was, but he gained consciousness sometime after. What he was certain about, he was in a wheelbarrow being carried by someone. It wasn't the Goddess, that he was sure of._

_And here he was, on the wooden floor. His face deep in the surface. He didn't have the strength to move his body around, but he did have enough to hear what was going on._

_But despite hearing properly, he doesn't know what place he's in right now. There was the sound of fire crackling, though it wasn't strong. Must be candles then. He could hear the sound of objects rustling, but he couldn't specify what it really was._

_Then, his ears heard laughter. Well, chuckling._

_"You don't look as good as I feel there, Little Rookie.__" A female voice spoke. Possibly the Goddess. "You have so many names to choose from. Seriously. Rabbit Foot, Record Holder, Almiraj kid,"_

_Bell couldn't respond to anything she said. I mean, what was there to respond to?_

_"but what about **Bell Cranel**. Hm?"_

_..._

_"Grgh..." Bell grunted back. Wanting to retort at that last statement._

_The Goddess only chuckled. "Just raise a hand if you hear me."_

_The Goddess laughed out loud when Bell raised his middle finger up. She really didn't expect for a boy that was known to be kind and innocent as him to do that._

_Then again, what happened to him must've made him lose his innocence. Right?_

_"Oh my Lord.** Bell** fucking** Cranel**."_

_Bell was just breathing raggedly. He's really wishing he could move so he could give that Goddess a punch._

_"So. Convicted of multiple crimes and sent to death row. Well, I would've just thrown you away like any other trash if that's the case."_

_Bell let out a long breath. Where was she going with this?_

_"But that isn't the case. Is it?"_

_..._

_"How.. do you know...?" Bell managed to ask. His voice very hoarse and dry._

_"Hoo boy, if only the Guild knew." He could hear a chair rattling. "You know, they just convicted you of mass murder. That was supposedly the official case."_

_Official?_

_"But some Guild Pig made it worse. Convicting you of crimes that's pretty unbelievable." The Goddess chuckled. "Seriously. He managed to get the attention of everyone and make his words the truth. Fuck, just hearing that makes me wanna punch his jawline into hell."_

_Bell heard the sound of faint footsteps walking towards him. He didn't have to think twice about who it could be._

_"But may I ask you this, Bell? How do you feel?" He heard the female voice closer to him. _

_How did he feel? He felt a lot. A lot was swirling in his mind, but he couldn't pin any of it with a single word. It was all mixed up, jibberish. Yet he could feel something out of his current state._

_He just doesn't know the right words._

_The Goddess however, said it for him._

_"You know how I feel? I feel very. Pissed. OFF."_

_..._

_Bell breathing steadied._

_"Do you think you're pissed Bell?"_

_..._

_She was answered with Bell finally moving his body. He shifted his torso upwards, weakly raising his half-bloodied face. His crimson eyes once again meeting red ones._

_That's when the Goddess finally saw Bell's current state. And heard him speak properly for the first time._

_When Bell spoke, it's as if something snapped._

_It's as if a hero was no longer there. Replaced by something dark, primal._

_It's as if his voice had held rage never before seen from this boy._

_"**I am.**"_

**_4 YEARS AGO_**

* * *

_His wounds finally tended to, he sat in silence. When the last wrap of bandage finished, his healer tore it away. With a small murmur, the healer chanted a replenishment spell. One that should heal him over time and last for an entire week. So as long he shouldn't do anything irrational._

_His healer gave him a nod before leaving. One that Bell acknowledged but did not respond to. He still sat in silence. Looking like he was in his own world. That which he was._

_The healer gave a nod to his Goddess. As she watched her fellow member leave, she closed her bedroom door. Her eyes wandered to the boy on her bed. One that was still half-naked. She sighed. Making her way to the bed and shuffled herself right behind his back. Once comfortable, she began reading the glyphs present on Bell's back._

_She was silently impressed. Of course, he is an Adventurer who leveled up to Level 4 within a span of 4 and a half months.__ Bell's stats were not to be reckoned with. She had last heard that Bell traveled to the Lower Floors all on his own for 3 weeks. However, there had been reports that Adventurers had been getting lots of casualties in the Lower Floors. Because of that, some Adventurers had been worried and with it, had formed a large search party while also using the chance to strengthen themselves._

_And at that point, the story went into the dark. And only Bell can explain the rest._

_That is the hard part, making him remember his darkest hours._

_While the Goddess scrolled on, there was one thing that made her stop in her tracks._

_'_Oh. What's this?_' She saw something locked within Bell's skills._

_'_A very important skill, if I may say so. That of which that Hestia had to lock._' She thought. _

_Deities have the option to lock their child's status so that no one can try and peek through. One good example she found out was Loki's child, Ais. _

_Normally, it's very difficult for a God/Goddess attempting ___to unlock a locked status _on a child not under their Falna._

_Normally._

_The Goddess simply raised her prosthetic hand. Her metal index finger folded open a small slot that was burning with blue flames._

_"This is gonna hurt, kid." She warned Bell. "Be ready."_

_The child did not reply. Hopefully he should brace himself._

_So the Goddess placed her burning finger onto the locked skill of Bell. _

_"Ngh, AAAGGHH!" Bell screamed in pain. Waking him from his sleep-like state. He was about to attempt to run from the pain, but a firm hand on his shoulder held him in place. "Nrghhhh...!"_

_Bell continually groaned. The burning sensation felt so painful. And as if he wasn't currently experiencing any more pain. Though while it did hurt, it did not hurt him _physically_. In fact, the one being hurt was his own soul. One that was still interconnected with Hestia's blessing._

_To Bell, it felt like hours. To the Goddess, she simply burned his Falna for 15 seconds._

_When she was done, her blue burning finger closed. And her hold on Bell's shoulder released. What was being heard in the room was Bell's pained and exasperated panting._

_She was about to speak when Bell turned from his seating position and grabbed the collar of the Goddess' weird armor. Breathing in anger, he let his face show it._

_"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Bell yelled at her face. Letting his bottled-up emotions flood out._

_If the Goddess was surprised or in fear, she didn't show it. Her face of stoicism kept up. _

_"I already warned you. I–"_

_Then her stoic face faded. Replaced by sudden surprise._

_Because while the boy held her by the scruff, he began crying. Sobbing as tears flowed onto his cheeks. He didn't realize, but he let go of his hold on the Goddess. The boy whimpered and cried. He felt fists form, but he sent his hands onto his face. Shielding his crying face from the Goddess in front of her. _

_What he held in those two months, they were finally released. The dam breaking. His mind couldn't handle it anymore, and when a random Goddess picked him out of the garbage and immediately tried to pry his Falna, that was the last straw.  
_

_He really felt like yelling into the heavens. Damning everyone who had abandoned him._

_Then slowly, his head was pulled into a soft and warm place. _

_Bell paused for a second, feeling arms wrapped around his head._

_He realized it was the Goddess._

_When she saw him finally breaking down, she truly felt pity. She didn't know what loss was like, but this boy had everything he could've wanted. Then in three months, everything was gone. Taken from him. His friends abandoned him. His family vilified him. The whole city shunned him. _

_For something he didn't even do._

_And this boy was nothing more than a fragile teenager._

_She might be a snide and snarky asshole, but she was no heartless piece of shit._

_When she heard Bell whimpering again, her hold on him tightened. The boy cried his heart out once more. Yelling into the Goddess' chest. He pounded his fists weakly onto her, that of which she ignored. Her frown deepened, the Goddess comforting him further by caressing his hair._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Was what she said as Bell cried harder._

* * *

_"What happened with the new guy?" _

_"..."_

_"Goddess?"_

_She sighed. "Give him time."_

_"..what do you mean by that?"_

_"I can't work with him in his state. I need him to relax for a bit."_

_Her follower exhaled. "Whatever then. Let me know if he needs help."_

_"No need. I already have someone on it."_

_The man turned, a brow raised. "Who?"_

_"Remember Artemis' kid?"_

_"...her."_

_Inside the Goddess' bedroom, a white-haired boy sat on the bed. He had finally washed up. His clothes changed into something fresh, charity from the Goddess' wardrobe. A black sweater and gray pants. Simple._

_Though he didn't care about it. Because his mind was still grayed out. His heart throbbed, pleading in his thoughts to make it stop. Yet he couldn't. Everything in his world felt like it was flipped upside down. His beliefs were all but whole. Reasoning, he didn't have any will to speak. Knowing where his place was in this world? He had no answer for._

_Yeah. Nothing. Just an abyss for all his questions. _

_He doesn't even know what's right or wrong. Whether that'd be allowing Ouka to die or letting his loved ones believe in something so evil that it was entirely fake?_

_Bell just sat there. Legs crossed. His arms postured on his chin. His thoughts were nowhere._

_Then his senses had acknowledged a newcomer. Someone entered the room and shortly closed the door behind them._

_"Ah. You must be Goddess' new addition! Welcome!"_

_..._

_For the girl. That must've been awkward._

_Bell entirely tuned her out. Ignoring whatever she had to say._

_Then he heard sounds getting close to him. Afterwards, it sounded like someone had knelt down before him._

_Bell internally sighed. What's the point of ignoring her when you'll notice her soon after?_

_The boy weakly opened his eyes. Hints of tears were visible and his vision noticed a figure in front of him. He blinked once, clearing the blur in his vision. Finally seeing who was in front of her, kneeling to his level._

_It wasn't the raven-haired Goddess, that's for sure. This one was brown-haired and had brown eyes. She had a smile on her face that could reminisce Bell in his earlier moments in Orario. Her expression was bright, and if anyone were to see her like that, they'd feel a little better. Relaxed._

_Bell? He frowned deeper._

_He said nothing, hoping it would make her leave._

_He knew he was wrong._

_"Let me ask you something."_

_..._

_"Do you feel okay?"_

_Bell weakly opened his eyes._

_And couldn't help but let rage bubble in him._

_'_What kind of question is that..?!' _He thought. _

_The boy weakly tightened his knuckles. And the girl saw this visible reaction. It only made her lips curve upwards for a moment._

_"I see. You are listening."_

_No. He is listening. But he doesn't want to._

_"Judging from how you are right now, it's like hell. Is it?"_

_Bell did not react to that._

_"You probably sinned and did something bad. Oh, I'll let you know, I don't know you who are. Whatever it is I'll know about you, I want to hear it first from your mouth." __She lightly leaned closer._

_Bell let out breaths in his mind. Trying to stay calm. He doesn't want to do anything with this right now. And he might as well should take a rest. Maybe sleep until night, or better yet, wake up never._

_He can still feel the girl in front of him. Waiting for something to happen._

_Bell kept to himself, and successfully sat in silence._

_Then the girl spoke._

_"I know what you're feeling. But I do not know what you went through to receive this. And I do not understand your feelings right now. But can you make me understand them?"_

_..._

_Bell looked at her. Narrowing his eyes before his voice spoke hoarsely._

_"Tell me. Have you lost something important in your life?"_

_That question caught the girl off-guard._

_"If you're talking about my stuff, I guess I wou___–"__

__"No. You know what I'm talking about." Bell said unamused.__

__His seriousness had the girl narrowing her eyes. Remembering the greatest pain in her life. The one where she died with her Familia and was revived from an experiment by her current Goddess.__

__But the girl shook that aside and answered.__

__"Yeah. I have."__

__"What was it?"__

__"..." She smiled. Trying to reassess the situation. "Now, let's just stop this and let me____–"__

__"Answer the question." Bell saw through her bullshit. __

__The girl sighed. Her expression becoming solemn. __

__"I.. it was my Familia."__

__"Hm, sounded important don't they?"__

__"Yeah."__

__"Knowing that right now, you look like you've gone through this part already."__

__"..I..." She couldn't answer.__

__"Tell me. Honestly." Bell's voice softened. "Knowing that everyone you loved was lost, including your former Goddess. Then this new one comes out of nowhere and plucks you out like some flower...__

__...wouldn't you grieve?"__

__It didn't take a second to make the girl answer.__

__"Yes. I would grieve."__

__"Then please... go away."__

__...__

__The girl stared at him. While the boy closed his eyes. His words forcing him to remember everything that had transpired. Right now, he didn't want to break down again in front of someone.__

__He didn't want to be comforted. He was wishing to be left alone.__

__As he thought back to the abyss. He prayed that the girl had discreetly left the room, allowing Bell to wallow in his sorrows once more.__

__Maybe the Gods above pitied him. Maybe they mocked him. He had no idea.__

__He thought that, because he could feel another warm feeling wrapped around him.__

__Opening his eyes, he found the girl in front of him now hugging him. He could see her expression, a smile.__

__It wasn't forced. It wasn't mocking. No, it was comforting.__

__"What are you doing?" Bell asked. Not impressed.__

__"Giving you a hug." She answered simply.__

__"Stop it." Bell's voice hardened.__

__"No."__

__"I said stop______–!"____

____"Nope."____

____'____What is with this girl?!_' He thought. His teeth gritting.  
_

_Bell began pushing her away, firmly freeing his arms to move the girl away from him._

_"S-stop!" Bell said, as if he were pleading._

_"No."_

_"Why not?!"_

_Hearing this, the girl let go of him. Her brown eyes meeting his crimson ones. It held kindness._

_"Because if I do, you'll cry." She said._

_"That's because I do..! What part of me being left alone to... what does it matter to you?!" Bell released his posture. His face scrunching up in anger and his finger pointed at her._

_"Did that Goddess put you up to this? Huh?!" He asked. Wanting to know why._

_The girl took a while to answer. "Yes. She did."_

_"Well if you want to do this right, THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!" He practically shouted._

_When he said that, he felt fists form and his arms weakening. _

_"Why..?" He said with a breaking voice. "Why won't you let me be..."_

_He sniffled. "If you do understand my pain... please."_

_He wanted her to get the idea. He made himself understood that right now, he wants to be left alone._

_'_So why can't this girl let me be..?!_'_

_The brown-haired girl's smile never wavered._

_"When I walked through that door, I thought it would be just some uncooperative addition that I would have to work with." He heard the girl begin._

_"But when right now, I look at you and... you need someone to talk with. Least, someone who'll stay and listen."_

_The girl didn't change her expression all throughout. She just smiled kindly at the boy._

_"So please. You need to let out that pain inside you. Or else it'll eat you up."_

_Bell just stared. Not being able to give some semblance of a reaction right now._

_"How about names? I'm Lante. You?" She held a hand to herself. _

_Lante._

_"...I'm.."_

_Bell shivered. Not knowing if he could be able to answer or not._

_"I'm.. not someone important." Was all he came out with._

_"Hi Not Someone Important!" She smiled sweetly at him as Bell looked at her._

_"Are you mocking me?" He voiced his thought._

_"No, I'm just trying to ease the atmosphere. Seems pretty heavy right now." She replied._

_The one now known as Lante sat beside Bell on the bed. Her eyes focused on him and her expression softening._

_"So. You okay?" She asked, trying to get something out of her previous question._

_"I..." He trailed off._

_"You.. what?"_

_Bell exhaled. "I can't answer that."_

_"I see. Could you tell me what's wrong?" _

_"..I don't think I could."_

_"Ok then." She said. "How about I guess?"_

_..._

_"I'll go to sleep right now." Bell declared, beginning to lay down on the bed as he ruffled the sheets._

_A hand made it's way to Bell's wrist._

_The boy turned to Lante, who was looking at him._

_"What is it..?" He said more calmly and relaxed._

_"If you want, you can sleep on my lap?" She suggested._

_The white-haired teen took in that statement. Looking at Lante as if she were joking. He merely shook his head. Before collapsing down beside her._

_"I don't care. Do what you want." He said as he closed his eyes. Slowly feeling fatigue seeping into him._

_Right then, hands caught his face and was carried somewhere. He could feel it, he was brought onto Lante's lap. A hand came to his cheek. Stroking it softly._

_As Bell slept, he didn't dream. He didn't have any nightmares._

_He didn't know what to believe in right now. He didn't know who to trust._

_Right now, he left it at that. A mind blanked out._

* * *

_...  
_

_"Nrugh.." _

_"Oh. You're finally stirring up." A voice said. Though unclear who it was. One thing is for sure, he could hear a female voice._

_Bell did understand what was said. And so instead of waking up fully, he just pretended to go back to sleep. Rolling in his covers, looking away and trying to ignore what the person would say._

_He only heard her sigh. "Kid. I'll be leaving for a bit. People need some help right now."_

_'_They're leaving?_' Bell thought._

_"Go ahead and wander my house. Make yourself familiar for now." She declared._

_Bell had recognized the speaker. Though awkwardly, he couldn't give her a name. This Goddess hasn't bothered with introducing herself yet. And as much as Bell wants to know, he didn't feel like speaking to the woman. Not right now._

_"I'll see you later kid." Was all the Goddess said as he could hear the door opening and closing._

_Thanks to his senses slowly healing up, his hearing was getting better. Thus, he used it to get a hold where the Goddess was at. He followed the sound of footsteps. It was faint and sneaky, he'll give her that. But soon after waiting, another sound of a door closing was heard through his keen senses. Now he followed her heartbeat, it was leaving the premises... now._

_'_I'm alone._' Bell told himself._

_And so he sat up on the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he checked where he was. Memories were getting back to him, and with it, pain for his heart as well. _

_Emotional pain._

_With a strained face, he placed a hand over his chest. Breathing heavily, he frowned. At himself and his predicament._

_He had to get rid of this pain somehow. He didn't know how, but he will. He needed a distraction. He knows he won't last like this forever. He will talk to that Goddess sometime soon, whether he likes it or not. It was inevitable. And he knew it._

_Bell, with a bit of struggling, got off the bed. His knees shivered and buckled when he attempted to stand. His body still not used to it and his posture not allowing him. Though with a bit of stabilizing by putting an arm over the bed, he managed to stand up. Like it was said, he knees were shivering. And any form of wind would make him collapse._

_'_You're stronger Bell. Even if you're not._' He reassured himself._

_Then he heard it._

_**Benedictus Dominus Deus Israel;**  
_

_'_Oh. This._'_

**_Q_****_uia visitavit et fecit redemptionem plebi suae._**

_Bell's face darkened as this choral song continued. Back before Orario, he had heard of these words in a particular legend that his Grandfather had given him. The words look gibberish and nonsense, though this was because it's ancient. His Grandfather had heard of this text, people from the west using this language that would make for some good quotations. Until that civilization died and it's remnants adapting to the new changes the world offered.  
_

_But he didn't mind the origin of that language. He focused on the lyrics of this choral. He heard it coming from somewhere. Though he can't pinpoint exactly it's location. He moved around. His hearing was prominent, so he tried to use it as an advantage. It was from outside. Though where? He pictured a new building near the house with his senses, though not near the house. It was still there. There were people inside. Though what it was. It was unknown______–_____

____'____Oh._' He realized._

_'_It's a church._'_

_His eyes went to a window. He hasn't seen much of the outside yet. Other than a forest, an abandoned castle. And a yard where he had first awakened. When he looked outside, he was right. Just from the distance, across the road, was a church. The sounds were coming from a choir. There was a celebration going on. He had heard of old stuff like this, celebrating some sort of Higher God that was superior to other Deities. Rumored to be the Creator God himself. _

_The choral continued. The voices sang, sounding heavenly. Anyone who were to listen gave them solace, calm. Made them connect and reflect within themselves._

_Bell however, it made his stomach churn. Even as he closed his eyes, trying to reflect by himself. It did nothing to simmer the conflict residing inside of him._

_He ached to let it all out._

_He realized he felt fine at this rate. Able to move as much as he could. Though with enough exertion, it could start to hurt and cramp him._

_But that fact didn't stop him._

_Before he even knew it, he found himself sifting through the Goddess wardrobe. Fortunately finding a pair of hand wraps and a gray mask. A pair of brown boots that resembled his own and black pants._

**_Et erexit cornu salutis nobis,  
in domo David pueri sui,_**

_And there it was. The choir sang. Their voices reached even the distant roads of the nearby town. The church went on with their celebration, and same went with the town. Going on with their lives. The night was still young however, given how numerous shops and places were still open and with the amount of people roaming the streets. It was suffice to say that this won't be ending anytime soon. Maybe it was just that time of the year.  
_

_But we're not to focus on that. A grey masked man was perched atop the church. The building's height was significantly higher than the house he was previously in. The boy used the vantage point in his favor. His ears gaining a better sense of the world around him. He may not be blind, but his ears were his best shot of providing a vision for him._

_His hearing scanned the area around him. Searching for something specific, something within his range to do so._

_As if the Gods above heard the boy's prayers, he found it._

* * *

_"Help! Please!"_

_'_Tackle. Punch. Pin opponent to the ground. One hand holding him, the other punching. No, don't move too much. It's starting to ache. Punch again. Follow wi_–__' He didn't get to continue his train of thought when his enemy escaped his hold and went behind him. Then his forearms wrapped around Bell's neck. Trying to make him lose breath._

_The hold didn't last long when Bell began twisting his hand irregularly. Making the man cry out in pain and loosen his hold on the boy, before getting elbowed and kicked away from him. The carriage door opened and out of it was the man who was sent through with a kick. The other thug who held onto the two poor civilians looked around for any sign of the newcomer._

_Surprise overtook them when the masked newcomer emerged from behind the open door. Closing it shut with a hand and sending a balled fist into the one that got kicked out of the carriage._

_Seeing this opportunity, the victims daughter and the father moved away from the fight. The former checking up on the latter._

_"Oh my Gods, dad!"_

_Bell on the other hand, didn't let up as he brought up the man he had punched and forced him onto the closed carriage door._

_'_Gut punch. Right uppercut_– _gah!_' He grunted in pain when the thug behind him sent a punch to his side. Bell responded by shoving him away, easily doing so with his Level 4 status. He continued his assault on the one in front of him. A thick punch to the hip and following by throwing the person onto the other open carriage door. The thug's face meeting the metal head on.  
_

_Then the man Bell had shoved away earlier tried to jab at the boy. Though instead it was blocked. Bell moved away from his spot just in time to avoid a kick that went for a dangerous part of the carriage. Eliciting a sound of pain from the thug as he nursed his leg._

_Once Bell moved a bit, his ears heard the fleeing victims._

_"Stay with me dad! Don't give up now, I'll find a hospital near us!"_

_He didn't notice the thug however and received a punch to the face. Bell replied by giving him a punch of his own and an uppercut. But he couldn't continue as his opponent hoisted him up and tackled him back into the carriage. _

_"Nrgh!" The boy grunted. He didn't have room to breath when the thug suddenly generated a club on his hand and aimed it for Bell. They fought and struggled, trying to see who would overpower who._

_The answer was Bell when he stopped the attack and created an opening. Taking that chance by sending a powerful kick to the thug, sending him down to the road. Though not powerful enough to knock him out._

_Bell sat up from his position. '_Catch some air. Recover_– _To the right!_'_

_He caught the side door in time. The other thug kicking it but to no avail. He ran up to the masked boy, only to receive another gut punch as his face was shoved onto the side door of the carriage. Bell ended it by punching the back of his head so hard, the thug's head broke through the wooden door._

_Bell panted. Gathering air. His ears caught another carriage trekking by. _

_"Come on!" He yelled as the transport passed, gesturing the ride to go quick. The driver saw the sight with a shocked expression._

_'_Pray that he'll call the nearest authorities._'_

_"Hey asshole! This was none of your business!" Bell heard one of the thugs say. He could hear footsteps, coming towards him._

_He simply gestured to come at him. Panting, he still managed to speak. "Come on."_

_All of a sudden, Bell was grabbed and thrown onto the side of the carriage. Not being able to react and the impact making his body less functional, he took another punch to the face. And another. And another. Then Bell replied by shoving him away. Yet it didn't matter when the thug came back and returned a hard swing to his face._

_Bell began to draw blood. The other thug came and began assaulting him. Both throwing their punches, jabs, whatever attack they can unleash on the masked boy._

_Blow to the face. Another punch. Level 4 status was doing nothing at this rate._

_Heart racing. Hearing going deaf, white noise amplifying. Face ached. Body crunched with damage._

_The two thugs didn't let up. They had their rage and released it upon Bell._

_And between all of that, as Bell was getting beaten up. He smiled._

_That contradicting smile was gone as fast as it appeared. The two thugs then threw the boy to the ground. Done with him and certain that the boy had learned his lesson._

_Huff. Puff._

_Breaths in, out._

_Then as if he hasn't experienced anymore pain, the two kicked at his body. Stomach, torso and face. Everywhere, Bell ached in pain._

_And he admitted into it._

_Bell panted. His hearing was becoming muffled. Mobility in his structure was decreasing. _

_He lied on the road. Blood beneath the mask._

_He kept on panting. And while he did so, he could hear the muffled voices of the two thugs._

_"We should kill this son of a bitch."_

_"Nah man, leave him."_

_Then out of all the things he could've sensed, the one he did trace was the club._

_The two thugs were turning and beginning to leave. Certain that the authorities would be rushing here anytime soon._

_"H-hold on." A young voice choked. His hand holding up the club. The two men turned to the masked boy. Who was slowly kneeling up, a hand on his stomach. And another holding the club. One that he tossed to the thug._

_The two were confused. Until they realized the boy presented himself in front of them. No will to fight. It was reinforced when the boy muttered something._

_"Grandpa forgive me."_

_The bloodied mask spoke, and his body waiting for it to happen. He sighed, his mind settling on giving up. _

_When they say that you'll think of the ones you love the most before you die, they were right._

_Because right now, Bell couldn't think of anyone grieving for him._

_The thug holding the weapon looked at the boy. Hesitation present upon his face. Though was short lived and swung the club_______–______

______"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"______

______"Leave him. Let's get out of here."______

______The two thugs immediately fled. One dropping the club and entering their carriage. A loud yell came from one side of the road. Horses clopping their hooves should one listen carefully. The damaged transport left immediately. Just as soon as another group of horses turned to the road.______

______Finding nothing, and no one.______

______The masked boy left in a blink of an eye. All that was left on the scene was a club.______

* * *

_He sat there. His mask on his hands. His white-hair drenched slightly in blood. His face was bleeding, and so were the other parts of his body. He hasn't changed clothes from last night. Not after what happened._

_The sun shone behind him. The sun giving way to a clear white morning sky. _

_The current weather pained him. It made him thought that the world was even mocking him now._

_His fingers twiddled and fiddled. Lifting up his left hand, he began unwrapping the hand wrap, revealing bleeding and red knuckles._

_As he did. He whimpered. Just near the verge of breaking down._

_Because he remembered it so clearly, last night. What he did._

_He didn't regret helping those poor sods. But looking back in those final moments..._

_He handed them the weapon. And presented himself._

_How did he reach the low level of getting to kill himself?_

_When those words crossed his mind, he sniffled. But still, he persevered and got through._

_But in place of that, as soon as the hand wrap was off. He came into the thoughts of his actions._

_'_Bell. How. Am I even **Bell Cranel** now?'

_The boy's eyes were somber. His mind reflecting._

* * *

_Someone clad in a grass-green jacket, a baseball cap, and red-tinted glasses, walked into the church hall. A cane on his right hand. Said cane tapped on the floor, the boy trying to find his way around. He could hear the world with ease. And with it, understood where he was. Like a radar sense._

_Yet, this boy wasn't even blind._

_He was merely pretending._

_It was a way to lay low._

_The boy stepped out of a doorway. Leading to the main hall itself. Where pews were placed, an altar was present, and whatever Deity was used a statue was visible somewhere in this hall. He could care less for who it was._

_This boy looked up. Looking precisely at a mosaic window. One that told about a tale of heroes. He could just feel his mood darken. He prolonged a stare at it. Brooding from.. pain and misery. Memories back in those two months resurfacing. _

_..._

_"What did you do." It was more of a statement than it was of a question._

_"I didn't. I___–"____  
__

____"No you did! I want to know!"____

____His head lowered. His Goddess looking more angered every following second.____

____"Kami-sama. I... I__________________–I'm innocent..!" He placed a hand on the glass.  
______________

______________"Then what were those murders back in the 20th Floor?" She retorted.______________

______________"I... I really don't know______________________–"________

________"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T LIE TO A GOD!"________

________Her voice boomed through the booth. Anger filling in her throat.________

________It was true. The Goddess of Hearth could feel him lying. It was in his tone. She couldn't believe her own child was lying about this. She was practically ignoring his previous deeds. His previous self. One that was kind and pure. Naive even.________

________So why was her own child lying to her?!________

________Then he remembered.________

________The white-haired teen's palm closed to a fist. He knew it was true. He was lying.________

________Had he not traversed to the Lower Floors, none of this would've happened.________

________The Adventurer parties wouldn't have died looking for him. They wouldn't have suffered had he not joined their group. They would all have been safe if he didn't bring a parade of monsters to their doorstep.________

________Ouka wouldn't have died if he took a bullet rather than him.________

________The boy's voice broke. Weakly whimpering. "Yo...you're right."________

________"Hm?"________

________"You're right. I did kill them. I lead them to their deaths." The teen slightly raised his head. Revealing heavy-teared eyes. "If only... if only..."________

________For the Goddess, she couldn't believe it. Her child told her the truth. She felt it. As by the rules, she felt the honesty in his words. Blood-Filled honesty. The voice of guilt. As if his image wasn't even shattered to begin with, what of it at this rate?________

________"Bell."________

________The boy looked up to her blue eyes.________

________"I'm sorry. But, I can't."________

________And so the Goddess stood from the stool and placed the phone back on the slot. Making her way to the door that leads outside the room.________

________For the child, he shattered. Why? The person he trusted the most, the one he protected. The one he stood loyal to the end. How?________

________Why? ________

________The words repeating in his head. ________

**If only.**

**If only.**

_He cried. The grip on his phone slipped._

_..._

_The boy could hear footsteps coming to him, making him snap out of his dream-like state. A person, he could guess._

_Through the flashback, his face never wavered. _

_The teen was solely through that experience by now._

_"Heya Bell! I'm quite happy to see you here." A female voice greeted. One that he became familiar with recently. A person brought from the dead Artemis Familia._

_No. He wasn't here because he wanted to. He was up here in the hall so that he could say goodbye._

_He formed words in his throat. One that he wanted to tell in front of someone. Someone who would listen. Someone who would bother._

_"I used to help people. The ones in need. Even the ones who didn't show it. I helped them, guided them... sometimes assisted their vengeance."_

_The white-haired boy paused. Clicking his tongue in dissonance._

_"Yet it's always the same right after. 'Thank you, for being here with me'."_

_He sighed. As if he was tired to feel things like that._

_"I had hope. That hope where I can be one of those heroes, just like my grandfather used to say. Whether or not I had recognition, those people needed heroes. So that's what I did, what I was trying to do, was be the best."_

_"And..." He chuckled darkly. "..look what happened to me."_

__He hadn't given her eye contact yet. The girl listening intently and losing her cheerful demeanor.__

_"Give it time, y'know? Just wait, you'll adjust and adapt to it." Lante reassured. Wanting Bell to be something new in this new life of his.  
_

_The boy wasn't done. As if ignoring her words, the teen continued._

_"You know those cries of help, I thought that it was natural to help them. Like the rest of the world should."_

_He could feel the catch._

_"But I was wrong."_

_He paused. Right after, letting out a breath he had held in._

_"I realize those were just screams of pain. And everyone's solution to it was... silence."_

_..._

_"So, what. You think that what you did was a mistake?" Lante asked.  
_

_"I was deluding myself."_

_..._

_"Maybe that might be good. Maybe you should turn over a new leaf. Stop and think about for a second." Lante suggested. _

_And for once, in this whole conversation, did Bell finally turn to her._

_Bell scoffed. "Oh, no no. My delusion was thinking that **everyone** should be helped. No. Not everyone deserved at a second chance."_

_He turned back to the mosaic._

_"I'm not as whole as I was but... then again, do I even deserve a second chance?" _

_"I'm **Bell Cranel**. I'm not the kindhearted person you once knew."_

_The boy turned. Tapping his cane against the floor, leaving Lante and the church. Going God knows where. _

* * *

_Bell entered the pub. As he watched it, he could hear the music in his mind. How everything looked so nostalgic. The atmosphere, the people, the smell. He could just feel the environment itself, feels like home._

_Well, this was once home._

_Fortunately, none of the waitresses noticed him. Which is not what he needed right now. He needed something to drink. Probably eat since he just got back here in the city with barely anything to eat. So he made his way to the bar, right back to where he first sat the first time he came here. He continued to act blind, hitting stuff accidentally and feeling his cane around. While he did get some yells here and there, he paid no mind to it._

_He finally made it to his desired seat. Folding up the cane and settling himself onto the stool, as the tall dwarf in charge came up to where he was at._

_"So, what'll you be having tonight?" She asked._

_"Just juice would do. Also.. a sandwich." Bell replied._

_"What kind of sandwich?" She had a mug on hand and filled it up with juice from the tap. Placing said mug onto his counter._

_"Any will do." He simply replied, still not bothering to remove his cap or glasses. She saw the dwarf nod, heading into the kitchen and likely handing the chefs his order._

_Bell simply waited, he even grabbed a toothpick to fiddle with. He put it in his mouth and continued to abide his time. Watching the pub go at it as the waitresses gave orders or went back into the kitchen or bar. He could see the leaf-haired elf grab the dirty dishes and head back into the kitchen, a silver-haired girl handing sets of mugs onto a table as cries of joy came and thanked her for it. Bell sighed, oh how he wished none of them would notice him by then._

_To which the silver-haired girl noticed him looking her way. Though not her specifically._

_Bell sighed weakly. She most likely thinks he's not intentionally staring at her. No need to warrant more attention—and she's heading towards him now._

_Luckily, the dwarf plopped a plate on Bell's counter. A hot steaming sandwich placed on it. He looked at where it was, the smell entering his nose._

_"I know you can't see the gorgeous food, but we made sure it smells good." The dwarf said. She was right, it did smell great. It's just what he needed._

_Bell scoffed weakly. "Um, thanks."_

_He didn't see it directly, but he saw a glimpse of the Patron nodding before tending to other matters at hand. Bell proceeded to eat his order, moaning in satisfaction when the flavorful sandwich meets his taste buds. Gods, he could taste the balance of sweet and savory of the food inside. Which made him love it._

_He would've eaten it within two or three bites, but he savored the meal. Because he wasn't going to eat again sometime soon. When he was halfway done, he drank from his mug. Enjoying the flavorful juice watering down his throat._

_When he set down the mug, he then saw a silver-haired waitress greet him with a sweet smile._

_"Enjoying yourself?" Bell flinched at her sudden appearance. But managed to maintain his composure._

_"Uh.. yeah." He simply replied. He placed the mug on the counter and returned to eating his sandwich._

_He heard the waitress giggled. But he didn't have to look back at her. "We don't usually get any customers like you around here."_

_'_Ah, so she's still unaware of my identity. Well, hopefully._' Bell shuddered in his mind._

_Syr was frightful._

_And so was every other person working in the Hostess of Fertility._

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****So. I think I have an idea of what to do for this story. Though, it would be a bit misleading. ****But it's what I thought of anyway. So I'll follow along with my plan.**

**Apologies if Bell seemed a bit OOC here by the way. **

**Do keep in mind that some flashbacks (talking about the Hestia and Bell flashback), that wasn't the entirety of it. Just had to shorten it to a point that it's what Bell remembers. So yeah, the actual memory might be less harsh or harsher than you'd think.**

**For additional notes, this story would have some sci-fi elements. Mainly some cyberpunk mix with magic elements. That's why I have the cover art looking so cyberpunk, we'll have evolution of technology in Orario. I think it's nigh-time we get some concept of Bell wielding a magic-stone-powered plasma gun. Maybe this concept itself would appear sometime soon, who knows?**

**I dunno about update consistency. Likely random right now since I'm attending 4th-year high school. Probably going to be busier as well.**

**Hopefully it won't affect my life here. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
